


It's not a decision if you can't say no

by OtakuLife121



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Brooding, Gen, I didn't like Sae's smile on 12/24, Introspection, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuLife121/pseuds/OtakuLife121
Summary: Akira was a good guy, right? Maybe that was why so much shit fell onto him.





	It's not a decision if you can't say no

Akira let a trembling sigh, looking to all and nothing projected on his ugly room ceiling.

Closing his eyes he couldn’t stop thinking.

The air was chilling that night. Christmas was just another reminding of their achievements. Fragments of fire were still running through his veins. A look, and a petition, and he knew it was his call.

His back was on the wall, and his chest was on the sword. Both of them knew it wasn't an option from the very beginning of the conversation.

He hadn't decided. He couldn't.

He hadn't wanted to be pushed aside, and confined on his own accord. He didn't want to keep using nights of supposedly sleep on reliving all the things he couldn't have.

He didn't like how, suddenly, it was so fucking difficult to wake up each and every single morning.

And he didn't very much like the fact that he forgot how was to actually live and just not survive.

_Both of them knew it._

But nobody brought it up. They just kept sharing smiles, even though they appeared with different meanings.

Bellow the starts, the two people went on their own way after achieving the conversation conclusion.

One of them felt relieved, happy and was going to be finally able to sleep that night.

The other one kept the mask all the way to his home. Because that was what a good leader did. That was what Joker did.

Just as the trickster he was, he lied to everyone wearing a smirk and a confidence of false smoke.

Even to himself.

Nobody noted the trembling hands. And Akira convinced himself that maybe he had too much excitement for the day and went to sleep.

 

 

Akira closed his eyes.

 

 

. . .

 

_["I did the right choice." Akira said._

 

_"Yeah, we know. Just not the best one." Joker smirked.]_

 

. . .

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally using this as an experiment. My first fanfic (way too short, not even 500 words, wow) on Archive of Our Own, and my first published english one! Yoohoo!
> 
> If you give me some feedback, that would be great. Specially about my english, as, currently, I'm trying to write and speak as much english as I can to improve my fluency.


End file.
